It Never Stops
by strawberryblondexoxo
Summary: This is a story about the friendship and relationships of the four girls, and how that affects their journey to finding A. It is my take on what will happen on the next episode 4x17! The first chapter is Ezria, but after slowly transitions to Jake x Aria, Hanna x Caleb, Spencer x Toby, Emily x Alison! Sorry I suck at summaries! Hope you like it!


_Hi! Quick authors note before I start! This is my take on what is going to happen next episode – 4x17! Please don't read if you haven't seen the last episode – 4x16 because it is based of that! Also, because I got negative reviews because I didn't announce the ships, this has Jake x Aria but starts with Ezra x Aria, Hanna x Caleb, Spencer x Toby, and Alison x Emily! Also this story has a lot of friendship! Hope you like it!_

It Never Stops

Chapter 1

Spencer's Point of View

I was usually always right but this time, I wasn't. One of my best friends and my boyfriend both hate me. I was just trying to help. I called Emily and left her my thirtieth voicemail. I wanted to do something a little more personal for Toby so I decided I would go to his house. It was raining so I put on a curve hugging black skirt, tights, heeled boots, a purple tank, a long trench coat over, and did my make-up. I grabbed a rose from our garden, and ran out the door. As I was running, flashbacks of Toby and I kept replaying in my mind. Us going to the movies. Toby tickling me. Toby making me coffee and putting his arm around me. Toby shirtless. Toby and I laughing at the water park. Just the thought of possibly losing that distressed me. Tears started streaming down my cheeks and I started running faster. I finally reached his house and knocked on his door.

"Spencer?" he asked and grinned. I didn't see how it was funny. He reached for my hand and dragged me inside. He gently brushed off my tears and started chuckling.

"You are the most adorable girlfriend ever!" he exclaimed.

"I am," I said cockily and started laughing too.

"Oh Spence, I'm **such **a jerk, I could have lost you forever! And then where would have I been?" he groaned in apology. I responded by snuggling up to him and closing my eyes. He twirled my hair around his finger and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't have work today, " he whispered.

"Oh, so what do you want to do?" I challenged.

"I have a great idea," he said and pressed his lips against mine before I could answer.

Emily's Point of View

_Ali's trying to divide us!_

I could still see Spencer yelling that. Maybe she was right. But then I saw Ali appear.

"Ali? Is that really you?" I asked hesitantly, realizing that it was probably another dream of mine. I can't believe I still miss her so much even though I saw her yesterday.

"Yeah, I couldn't stay away from you any longer," she smiled and took a step closer.

"Isn't it dangerous? To be here? Are you upset?" I rambled then mentally smacked myself. The love of my life was standing in front of me, and I probably wouldn't get to see her after this for a while. Why was I wasting time asking her blatantly obvious questions?

"I did it for you," she breathed. I walked over and placed my hand on her chin. She didn't flinch just smiled. Then, she took me by surprise, and kissed me slowly. I felt tingles all over me. I kissed her back passionately, and faster. We kissed for minutes until the sun went down when she suddenly stopped.

"Can we just sit and lay together?" she asked shyly, and this was the first time I had ever seen her be timid.

"Of course," I replied and grabbed her hand and led her to my bed. We just laid together and eventually fell asleep. I felt a soft kiss on my forehead and when I woke up, she was gone. I looked down and found a note in my hand. She gave me another chance! This time, I wouldn't tell anyone about meeting her.

Aria's Point of View

Well, all of my friends were lucky in love, except for me. I waited anxiously at Ezra's cabin for him to come back. He went to pick up our Chinese delivery but he had been a while. I debated on whether to tell him that his cabin wasn't exactly safe. A knew about it now, and it made me shiver to think that A had watched Ezra and I kiss on the couch and snuggle up together. I pretended that it was no big deal for me to break up with Jake, but in reality, it took every bone in my body to stop me from running after him when he walked away. When he grabbed me by my waist and tried to kiss, to not deepen the kiss I had to imagine that it was Ezra kissing me, not Jake. I had to keep my feelings for Jake hidden from Ezra, A, and myself because I loved Ezra. Right? Yes, I love Ezra.

"Hey, what you thinking about?" Ezra interrupted my thoughts and pecked me on the lips.

"Nothing much, just this uh, history test I have on Monday," I lied.

"Oh, do you need help studying?" he asked sincerely and I found myself grinning at the fact that he cared.

"Anything to see you in a suit!" I joked.

"Miss Montgomery, I don't think that's the appropriate way to talk to your teacher," he said continuing our role-play.

"Fine! I'll just leave!" I said haughtily, and started walking away.

"Wait!" he grabbed my arm rougher than usual.

"Plead guilty!" I laughed and he started wrestling me.

"Hey! It's not fair! You're stronger than me!' I screamed. He gently pushed me to the couch and landed on top of me.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," I replied and kissed him slowly.

Five minutes later I stopped.

"Why did you stop? Are you okay?" Ezra asked. Sometimes it was annoying how nice he was.

"Yeah I'm good, great actually. I just remembered that I'm meeting the girls for dinner, to you know help Hanna some more. Call you later?"

"Aww, you're leaving me so soon?" he pouted.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it hurts me too, but I'll see you soon!" I said and left.


End file.
